Descending Time
by nyxcairineansari
Summary: Harry hurts. He can't take the pressure of the world on his shoulders... Rated T to be safe. Warning: Mentions of slash and cutting. Don't like, don't read.


***** Warning: This story contains vague mentions of slash and cutting. If you don't like that, don't read it. You have been warned. Also, I am not 13. I have not been for quite some time now. It is insulting. So is telling me to write Twilight fanfiction. I despise Twilight. VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! So please, if you don't want your head bitten off, don't EVER tell me I should write Twilight fanfiction since (in your opinion) I am just a thirteen year old girl trying to write SS/HP slash fanfiction. This piece was written the way it was for a reason. Get over it, and keep any incredibly rude comments to yourself. I don't flame you, and I don't want to be flamed. Thanks!*****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling does. If I owned HP, things would have ended quite a bit differently, and by the fifth book, it probably wouldn't have been appropriate for children to read. Cheers!

Descending Time

Hidden, in the wings I hide. My dark hair drapes over the white keys before me. These slender fingers caress the keys, reverberating notes.

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_These shadows envelop me,_

_Myself a mere shadow_

_Of who I once was._

My soft voice whispers, hiding the fear that I really feel. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to be myself, not the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but myself, Harry James Potter. I am afraid that I am not ready, not ready to fight Voldemort, not ready to live life as an adult, not ready to face the facts.

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_Freedom comes,_

_A fleeting moment,_

_In the eyes of the beholder._

I want someone to save me. How can I save everyone when I can't even save myself? I am so scared...

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_A prisoner,_

_These shackles of fire,_

_Bound._

I feel the blood. The scars, they bleed, reminding me how to feel. Pain, I can feel. Sadness, anger, fear, I am the only one who knows that I feel it, and even then, these emotions are faint. No one else knows...

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_Can you hear me? _

_I am calling out_

_Your name._

I am shocked as a slender hand settles on my shoulder. I recognize that hand, yet, I never thought he would care.

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_Please,_

_Release me_

_From my chains._

"Harry," he whispers in my ear, "Come here." I follow him, ignoring the tear- and blood-stained keys behind him. He knows, somehow.

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_Where do __I go_

_From here?_

"Harry, please stop. I.. I know I am distant, but I care. I don't like seeing you hurt. I know you have trouble. I know you are afraid. I don't like seeing you hurting yourself. Please, Harry. It reminds me too much of myself. You know. You've seen the scars. Please, Harry. Trust me," Severus pleads. Tears spill down his cheeks. I hate seeing him like this. I guess he does care, I just... don't know how to take it. I'm not used to it.

Time descends,

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_I'm stranded,_

_Seemingly all_

_On my own._

"Oh, Sev. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't know how to handle everything. I don't know. I'm so scared, Sev!" I cry. I hug him, cuddling into his warm chest.

_Time descends,_

_Endless,_

_Into the dark of night._

_My feet have left the ground,_

_I'm flying high,_

_Sheltered beneath your wings._

_These shadows are no more._

_These shadows are no more._

"Come here, my love," Severus whispers in my ear. I tilt my head up, and he catches my lips in a sweet kiss. I guess he's right. He will save me...

***** A/N: In this story, Severus and Harry were together, but Harry broke it off because he didn't want Severus to be stuck with an "unfeeling freak" like him (note the quotes. Neither I, nor Severus, think that way about Harry). Harry has, obviously, we all know, had a rough life, and this is the result of that pain, that anger. But in the end, Harry finally dares to believe that maybe Severus loves HIM, not the Boy-Who-Lived (yes, yes, I know, Severus hates the Boy-Who-Lived, but this story is obviously AU, ignoring everything about relationships in any of the books). It's a Happy Day, Harry knows he's loved! Okay, now, to stop myself from rambling even more….*****

BTW, I did write the poem in the story above. So, no trying to copy it. I may not have copyrighted it or anything, but it totally goes against the Writer's Code to steal my poem!


End file.
